Three Partners Ranch
Case File: Three Partners Ranch Location: Texas Date: June 1995 Description: The Three Partners Ranch is located somewhere in the brushlands of Texas. It is a two bedroom (at least) ranch house situated out in the country side. Case History: In June of 1995, three cowboys, Johnny Way, Mike Richards, and Bobby (last name unrevealed), bought the "Three Partners Ranch", a ranch located in central Texas. The men planned to sublet the land to hunters. The men moved into the main building, and shortly afterwards, the men claimed that strange occurrences began happening, always at night. The main supernatural occurrence was an unknown entity that would make loud banging and crashing sounds in the middle of the night, along with loud stomping. On some nights, everyone heard the noises. On other nights, the entity would target the cowboys separately. Johnny way.jpg Mike richards.jpg One night, Bobby heard the sounds of chairs dragging in the dining room. However, when he went out to investigate, all of the chairs were in their normal places. Another night, Johnny heard a voice calling his name. When he looked around, a cold burst of air came through. On yet another night, Bobby woke up and sensed someone sitting next to him. He looked and it appeared as if someone was sitting on the edge of the bed. Mike claimed that one night, at around 4AM, he felt a horrible pain in his left knee. When he tried to move, it felt as if someone was holding his right leg down. Eventually, he was able to get up and the pain went away. Mike's sisters visited the ranch house one night, expecting to hear just a bump in the night. However, they soon heard the loud, terrifying sounds as well. They also heard eerie whistling. The sounds continued for hours. Interestingly, Mike and the others did not hear anything that night. Although some believe that the entity is the result of a natural phenomena, the men believe that a supernatural entity is the cause. Specifically, they believe that the ghosts of cowboys are causing the strange sounds in the house, along with the other ghostly occurrences. The strange noises and occurrences have never been fully explained. Background: The Three Partners Ranch is a 3000-acre ranch located in Central Texas. Built in the 1950s, it's exact location has never been revealed. Investigations: Dr. William Roll, a noted parapsychologist, was asked by the three cowboys to investigate the entity and the strange happenings at the ranch. Dr. Roll studied the location and noticed it was located on limestone bedrock, postulating that the "Peltier Effect" was the cause of the strange, loud sounds. The effect occurs when water seeps between underground slabs of limestone and causes them to shift, expand and contract. The resulting reaction causes real noises along with an electromagnetic field that can effect the human mind. The activity resulted in the cowboys believing that they were hearing auditory activity. The multimeter he used in this case is at the Oregon Museum of Science and Investigation. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the April 19, 1996 episode. It was also featured on the October 26, 2017 episode of "Mysteries At The Museum" on Travel Channel. Results: Unsolved Links: * Three Partners Ranch at News From The Spirit World ---- Category:Texas Category:1995 Category:Ghosts Category:Unusual Phenomenon Cases Category:Unsolved